Quinze minutos de morte
by Shaka Frenetico
Summary: Para os olhos das centenas de pessoas assistindo, ele apenas caiu desacordado. Ninguém sequer imaginaria o que aconteceu por trás dos panos. Aqueles quinze dias de coma, para Nachi, foram quinze minutos. Os quinze minutos mais terríveis de sua vida.


_1-Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e blablabla._

_2-Qualquer semelhança com o jogo Silent Hill ou A Coisa, de Stephen King, é meeera homenagem._

_3-Qualquer vontade de me bater por ter lido algo tão ruim é compreensível; essa é a minha primeira fic de terror, há! 8D/_

**Quinze minutos de morte**

"Todo sonho tem um significado" - dissera-me uma vez Christabel, numa das várias noites em que conversávamos sobre coisas comuns. Eu havia dito que sonhara com um labirinto, e que nele encontrava pessoas do meu passado.

"Labirintos significam que há uma pessoa má intencionada na família."

"Ótimo." – rebati - "Eu _não tenho_ família."

Chris ergueu uma sobrancelha e fixou em mim seus enormes olhos verdes.

"Como não?" – disse em tom bem-humorado – "Não me considera como sendo da sua família, Nachi?"

Sorri de leve e apressei-me a dar uma justificativa.

"Ora, e por acaso você teria más intenções comigo?" – perguntei sem cogitar qualquer ambigüidade.

Ela não disse nada. Apenas manteve seus olhos em mim, e aquilo foi resposta suficiente.

* * *

A lembrança de Christabel tem-me vindo à mente com freqüência desde o dia do incidente – ou, pelo menos, desde o dia em que despertei do coma.

Ela sabia como ninguém sobre sonhos e seus significados. Volta e meia eu lhe fazia uma visita com o pretexto de um sonho estranho e ela traduzia prontamente cada imagem desconexa. Eu, por mim mesmo, não conseguia enxergar com clareza uma lógica naquilo tudo, e nem levava muita fé que fosse ter alguma influência na minha vida. A verdadeira razão do interesse no assunto era simples: precisava de um motivo para vê-la. É provável que isso também justificasse os vários sonhos que não tive.

Christabel. Talvez soubesse me dizer o que foi aquilo. Talvez pudesse esclarecer aquela visão perturbadora, que ainda hoje desponta como uma cicatriz em meus sonhos. As ferragens, a mulher, o contrato... até que ponto fora apenas o sonho de um paciente em coma e até que ponto fora real? Sim, porque havia ali algo mais, algo maligno, e quanto a isso não restavam dúvidas. Eu tinha como _provar_.

Fênix estava diretamente ligado à coisa, e isso era outro fato. O pesadelo começou no momento em que me atacou no Coliseu, durante a Guerra Galáctica. Bem quando o relâmpago agudo do "Golpe Fantasma" atravessou minha testa. Então tudo silenciou e o espetáculo teve início.

No hospital - quando acordei, duas semanas depois - disseram-me que meu cérebro havia sofrido dano irreversível, que não sabiam como eu conseguira voltar com a mente intacta, que só podia ser um milagre. A euforia era tanta, que ninguém percebeu o algo mais que viera comigo do coma. Aquilo sim, muito mais que uma cura milagrosa, não tinha explicação.

Havia uma luva de tecido branco embolada em minha mão. Bem ali, no mundo real, a mesma luva que eu segurara pouco antes de o sonho ter fim.

* * *

No início, senti uma dor aguda nos ouvidos, como se alguém arranhasse um quadro-negro dentro da minha cabeça. Corri as mãos até eles e cerrei os olhos com força, apesar de saber que não iria amenizar a dor. Quando isso aconteceu de fato, abri os olhos e dei-me conta de que já não havia ninguém no Coliseu. Nem torcidas, nem competidores... e nem Fênix. Apenas eu, de pé no centro do pentágono que era o ringue.

Logo percebi que algo mais acontecia. As paredes da arena estavam mudando. Era loucura, mas de longe elas pareciam se descamar, como se envelhecessem séculos diante dos meus olhos. Começou nas arquibancadas, expandindo-se aos poucos para o centro. Notei que, quando abandonavam a camada superficial, chão e paredes se transformavam em algo semelhante a placas de ferro e grades oxidadas, tal qual revelassem uma terrível porém verdadeira face do mundo.

A transformação alcançou o ringue. Ocorreu-me o sinistro presságio de que me atingiria também, devorando minha pele a partir dos pés. Mantive-me bem no centro, as gotas de suor gelado rolando pela testa, o coração palpitando acelerado. Testemunhei o pentágono ser devorado pelas mil bocas invisíveis, deixando para trás as grades cuja ferrugem se assemelhava a sangue coagulado. As cordas ao redor do ringue agora eram arame farpado; a estrela no chão tornara-se um pentagrama de ferro marrom.

Quando a coisa chegou até mim, fechei novamente os olhos. A sensação incomum nas minhas pernas veio como uma gota gelada de desesperança. Olhei com cuidado e vi que eu mesmo continuava intacto. A armadura de Lobo que eu vestia, no entanto, ia fazendo-se em pedaços, e de pedaços em pó. Em um período de segundos, minha armadura foi consumida por inteiro e eu estava indefeso.

A sensação de perda serviu como um choque de realidade; o que quer que fosse aquilo, não podia ser real. Tive certeza de ser apenas mais um daqueles pesadelos em que se acorda de olhos arregalados, respirando aliviado por nada ter acontecido de verdade. Mas logo fui contradito.

"Não é um sonho." – ecoou uma voz feminina pelo carrossel de ferragens que era o Coliseu.

Olhei ao redor, mas tudo estava escuro; a única iluminação vinha do holofote acima do ringue.

Foi então que notei algo mais no estranho cenário: havia luzes alaranjadas caindo do alto. Vinham devagar, lançando círculos de fulgor no escuro, como pequenos balões de fogo. Algumas tremeluziam, sumindo e aparecendo. Mais tarde eu cogitaria serem pequenos corpos em chamas, como os que caem nas proximidades de vulcões em erupção. Naquele momento, porém, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

"Venha até mim, cavaleiro." – A voz reverberou outra vez, de algum ponto na escuridão.

Fiz um esforço enorme para falar, mas tudo o que saiu foi um sussurro: "Quem é você?"

Ela aparentemente não ouviu.

"Não vai vir até mim?" – disse, parecendo decepcionada, ou seja lá o termo que usasse para definir aquilo – "Tudo bem. Então eu vou até aí."

Escancarei os olhos para todos os lados. Agora sim sentia um medo profundo, medo de morrer, e era uma sensação tão sólida quanto uma rocha.

Sempre preferi levar um susto sem aviso que _aguardar _por um susto. Saber que algo ruim viria, sem saber de que direção e em que momento, era torturante, sem dúvida pior que a sensação condensada num único segundo. E agora a coisa vinha até mim, sem mais avisos. Que Deus fizesse ser à minha frente e agora.

Notei que algo se assomava no negrume à minha direita. Virei-me de imediato para contemplar a criatura que permaneceria nos meus sonhos pelo resto dos dias que se seguiram, num esforço para não ser esquecida.

Era uma mulher vestida de noiva.

"Achei você."

A despeito de um ímpeto incontrolável de correr o quanto pudesse, o mais longe que pudesse, aquela visão perturbadora de alguma forma me proibia de desviar o olhar.

Notei primeiramente que seu traje não era um vestido de noiva em si. Parecia uma combinação de vestido de noiva e roupa de palhaço. Era colorido, e as cores davam a impressão de revezarem conforme a criatura andava. Cobria todo seu corpo, sendo que luvas brancas ocultavam as mãos e um longo véu se encarregava do rosto.

Quando se aproximou do ringue, percebi o quanto era alta. Atravessou as cordas de arame farpado antes que eu pudesse perceber como, e então estava ali, à minha frente, parecendo muitas vezes maior do que era. Sua presença causou-me uma sensação de ausência impossível de ser colocada em palavras.

"Ajoelhe-se." – a voz transcendental ressoou por trás do véu.

Continuei a olhá-la de pé – não conseguia me mover, ainda que tentasse. Então um peso descomunal incidiu sobre minhas pernas e caí de joelhos, conforme a ordem da criatura.

"Quem sou eu, você perguntou." – disse – "Meu nome não pode ser pronunciado. Não por um humano..."

Suas mãos levitaram para o véu e empurraram-no lentamente para trás da cabeça. Imaginei que enfim veria sua face aterradora, que talvez estivesse livrando uma boca monstruosa que sugaria minha alma e poria um fim naquilo tudo. Mas isso não aconteceu. Não ainda.

Ela usava uma máscara. Lisa, alva, ao mesmo tempo feliz, triste e inexpressiva. Eu não via olhos por trás do par de órbitas negras, mas sem dúvida podia _sentí-los_. Era um olhar faminto, cobiçoso. Seus olhos eram tintos de sangue.

"...porém, me conhecem como a 'rainha da morte'. Soa familiar?"

_A Ilha da Rainha da Morte foi_ o que me veio de imediato. A Ilha descrita como "o inferno na terra", onde Ikki treinou para se tornar o cavaleiro de Fênix.

"Pois bem. O nome da ilha que imagina não se deve a uma causa trivial..." – pareceu rir – "Eu _sou_ a ilha. Ela pertence a mim."

Minha mente tentava conectar cada palavra, mas parecia ter parado de fazê-lo já nas primeiras cenas daquela sucessão de absurdos. Eu ouvia e concordava, mas nada era processado de fato. Então a Ilha da Rainha da Morte, berço do treinamento de Fênix, o inferno na terra, onde a vivência era impossível, tinha esse nome porque pertencia – ou simplesmente era - à própria "Rainha da Morte", e não por qualquer um dos motivos anteriores.

Preferi refletir sobre isso mais tarde, quando estivesse menos próximo de enlouquecer.

"Onde Fênix entra na estória, você se pergunta a seguir. Ele tem, digamos, um contrato comigo. Eu lhe concedo poder para que se vingue daqueles que arruinaram sua vida. Ele, por sua vez, usa desse poder para me trazer alimento."

_Trazer alimento. _Sem dúvida, algo animador: eu era a presa da estória. Em qualquer outra ocasião aquilo bastaria para que meu corpo reagisse, se libertasse do transe. Mas não agora. Desde o início mantive-me leviano e assim continuei naquele instante. Algo dizia que, caso contrário, estaria pondo em risco minha sanidade.

"Regojize-se por ter tomado conhecimento disso antes de morrer, cavaleiro. Agora se apresse, termine o ritual."

Ela estendeu as costas da mão enluvada à frente do meu rosto.

"Beije-a."

Como da primeira vez, continuei a olhá-la sem reação. E, como da primeira vez, uma força invisível encarregou-se de fazer com que eu cumprisse a ordem. Minha mão se ergueu sozinha e segurou a ponta dos seus dedos. Minha cabeça foi empurrada a um centímetro da mão enluvada.

_Termine o ritual_... era o ultimato. Eu beijaria sua mão e morreria, tinha certeza disso. Ela arrancaria a máscara e devoraria minha cabeça, como faria uma fêmea louva-a-Deus com seu parceiro.

"Não... isso não" – pensei alto.

Eu era um cavaleiro de Athena, estava entre os homens mais fortes do universo. Não podia morrer ali. Pouco importava se fosse enlouquecer ou não, eu _tinha_ que reagir. Não fosse agora, nunca mais seria.

"NÃO" – berrei ante o esforço para combater aquela resistência sobre-humana. Consegui afastar um pouco a cabeça e puxei a mão com toda a força que pude reunir.

Ela guinchou, como se sentisse uma dor terrível, e seu guincho, fazendo jus ao cenário em torno, soou como um portão enferrujado.

Percebi que, quando puxei, trouxe também sua luva.

E aquilo que ficou não poderia ser uma mão.

"BEIJE MINHA MÃO, HUMANO."

Era uma garra enorme – muito maior que a luva que eu segurava -, com dedos compridos, grossos e podres. Não se distinguiam unhas e pele; cada dedo ia se afinalando e terminava numa ponta afiada. Havia uma veia roxa pulsando continuamente onde antes eu beijaria.

Aquela visão pavorosa, tão próxima de mim, foi a gota d'água para que a situação se invertesse.

Pensei em meus amigos. Pensei nas pessoas que deveria proteger. Pensei que tinha que rever Christabel. Nada daquilo podia ser tirado de mim.

"NÃO VAI ESCAPAR." - Ela ergueu a mão intacta para retirar a máscara.

Então a luz do holofote se intensificou. Ainda não sei como aconteceu de fato, mas ela foi se expandindo, e era uma luz terna. A rainha da morte ergueu a cabeça e guinchou com sua garganta enferrujada, parecendo temer a morte tanto quanto eu temera. Recolheu a garra estendida e se afastou antes que pudesse mostrar sua verdadeira face – e agradeço aos deuses que não o tenha feito.

A luz ocupou todo o ringue e bloqueou minha visão. Mas meus olhos não doíam. Tudo ficou branco, quieto, e eu renunciei a todo medo que sentira.

Por fim olhei para o alto e me entreguei ao silêncio.

* * *

Acordei num quarto de hospital. Fui informado que quinze dias haviam se passado desde o episódio no Coliseu. Perguntei o que acontecera em seguida; disseram que Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga haviam ido atrás de Ikki - que roubara a armadura de Sagitário - e que tudo indicava que haviam tido sucesso. Que, naquele mesmo dia, Fênix abdicara do mal.

A luva branca estava ali, como um souvenir da minha viagem ao inferno. Ainda hoje a mantive comigo, mas não mostrei a ninguém – achava que quem não tivesse passado pelo que eu passei não poderia compreender.

Hoje decidi me livrar dela. Voltei ao Coliseu e ali mesmo, no centro do ringue, ateei-lhe fogo. Talvez agora os vários pesadelos que tive desde aquele dia cessem.

Ainda não me encontrei com Fênix, e nem faço questão de encontrá-lo. Acredito que também para ele a rainha da morte seja algo a se esquecer.

Agora recolho as cinzas daquele fragmento de irrealidade. Não pretendo jogá-las em qualquer lugar em específico – não creio que a criatura que por pouco não me devorou merecesse isso -, apenas na lata de lixo mais próxima e fim.

Amanhã retornarei à Libéria, meu local de treinamento. O único lugar com pessoas que realmente se importam comigo.

Chistabel costumava dizer que certos sonhos serviam para abrir nossos olhos, nos alertar sobre coisas que estão à nossa frente e não conseguimos enxergar. Meu pesadelo foi o melhor exemplo disso. Só encarando a morte de frente, pude perceber que aquele torneio que tanto almejava vencer – e que, diga-se, foi interrompido pela aparição de Fênix – não era nada se comparado aos meus amigos, aos que poderia proteger com meu poder.

Pela primeira vez vi-me consciente de ter um propósito, de estar munido de uma causa para com o mundo. E tinha certeza: aquilo era mais importante que tudo.

**FIM**


End file.
